


Marty the Moose

by Thepracticalheartmom



Series: The Avenger's Zoological Park [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crazy Critters, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Reader is an Animal Lover, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/pseuds/Thepracticalheartmom
Summary: Reader begins bringing home critters and creatures of varying concern to Steve and Bucky. Tony finds out and becomes the accomplice. Chaos ensues.. Fun and fluff!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Avenger's Zoological Park [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043661
Comments: 20
Kudos: 70





	Marty the Moose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucindaAM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/gifts).



> This is what happens when I quit caffeine. I hope you enjoy!

You open the door to your apartment and look both ways, looking behind you and slightly up at the tall brown animal behind you. “Watch your antlers Marty, don’t want you getting caught in the door.”

Clop. Clop. Clop. Snort. Bucky looked up in surprise. A strong musky odor filled the air. It smelled like Alpine had peed somewhere he wasn’t supposed to. What was that noise, though? And the smell? He noticed you first, and then the large bull moose behind you. He scrambled out of his chair, looking a little frightened. “Why do you have an elk in the tower?”

“It’s a moose. He needed a home. He lives here now.” 

“Doll, you do realize that moose kill people right? You can’t keep him.”

“Marty is a good moose. He wouldn’t hurt a fly. Would you Mr. Marty Moose? Of course not!” You smiled and led the animal into the bedroom, chatting with it as if it was an old friend. 

Stepping into the bedroom, you rub Marty’s nose, cooing to him softly. He nuzzles your head and swishes his tail. Steve looks up from his reading. Confused, he sets his book aside. “Y/N, why is there a moose in our bedroom?”

“Use your super-soldier ears! He needed a home. He lives with us now!” 

“Doll, sweetheart, he’s a wild animal. He belongs outside.”

“Did I stutter? He needed a home. He lives with us now.”

You continued through the bedroom to the closet, dropping the halter rope. You filled the sink with water. “This will have to do until I can get you a proper water bucket, Marty. What do you like to eat?”

There’s a knock at the door, you hear Bucky answer it, leading someone into the apartment. 

“Come meet Marty!” you call, your voice overtly excited. Marty’s large head rests on your shoulder as you stroke his fur. “Who’s a good boy. Marty’s a good moose. Not an elk. A moose. Huh sweet boy!”

“Who’s Marty?” you hear Tony’s voice echo through the apartment. 

“In here Tony! Marty is my new moose! Isn’t he adorable?” You giggled.

“Your new moose?” 

“Come see! Isn’t he adorable?!”

“Adorable isn’t really the word I’d use, doll” Bucky sighed. He gestured to Steve to step outside so they could talk.

Tony stepped through the door to the bathroom, rubbing a hand down his face. “Where did you find a moose?”

“Would you believe he was outside the tower? He came right up to me! He’s going to live here now!”

Tony sighs, he never has been able to tell you no. “Fine, but he can’t stay in here. Let me make some calls. I guess we need a zoo now.”

“A zoo? Does that mean I can get more critters?” Your face lit up excitedly. 

“Sure. Let me know what you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! What animal should the reader bring home next? It can be anything, from the totally mundane to the fantastic! A dog? A dragon? LucindaAM wants jellyfish. What you do want to see?


End file.
